Studying Algebra
by skullprincess120
Summary: So this is my first story like this. I've read loads and decided to write one myself. I don't know whether it's good or bad, because, I've never experienced sex. Let me know, if this story is good or bad. So, let me know, by reading and reviewing


"Hey, Troy," Gabriella smiled as her boyfriend Troy Bolton sat down next to her in the school cafeteria.

"Hey, Gabs," Troy said. "I really, really, really, need your help."

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"I've got an Algebra test tomorrow," Troy explained. "And, I've no idea what happens in it."

"Come over tonight and I'll show you how you do it," Gabriella offered.

"Thanks, Gabi," Troy smiled. "I'll go over at around seven after dinner, okay?"

"Sure," Gabriella shrugged. "My mom's out of town, so, just go inside, alright? I'll leave the door open."

"Thanks, Gabs," Troy said, again, getting up. "I've got to go. I'm meeting the guys for some extra basketball practice, in a couple of minutes. See you tonight?"

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled. "Bye."

"Bye," Troy said and gave her a quick kiss before running out of the cafeteria.

That evening, at a quarter to seven, Troy walked into the Montez house. He closed the door and walked upstairs as there was no one downstairs. He opened Gabriella's room and saw that she was getting dressed. She had her back turned to him, so she did not see him. She was wearing a very short pair of shorts and a bra. Troy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind and Gabriella jumped.

"Troy!" she said turning around to face him. "You're not supposed to scare me like that. You're supposed to say 'hi' or something."

"And, you're not supposed to scold me," Troy said. "You're supposed to kiss me."

Gabriella laughed. "I think we can manage that," she whispered before she leaned up and kissed him.

Soon, that kiss turned to an intense make out session. Gabriella tugged at Troy's shirt. Troy pulled away from her and pulled it off. He threw it to the floor and grabbed the back of Gabriella's neck and kissed her with even more passion. Gabriella moaned against his lips. Gabriella hands worked to unbuckle Troy's belt as he kissed down her earlobe. Troy pulled off his jeans and lifted Gabriella up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bed. He sat down with Gabriella on his lap. Troy pulled her even closer, so that her breasts were pressed against his bare chest.

Troy laid Gabriella down on the bed gently and started kissing her neck searching for the sensitive spot. He was proved successful when he heard a gasp escape Gabriella's lips. He sucked and bit gently on to the spot to leave his mark. Then, Gabriella flipped him over with all the strength she had and lay on top of him. She too, searched for Troy's sensitive spot and left her mark. She kissed down his chest, while Troy's hands ran through her hair. His hands worked expertly to undo her bra as she kissed his neck. Gabriella's bra was soon thrown to the floor.

Troy flipped Gabriella over and took one of her fully rounded breasts in his mouth. He nipped at her nipple while he massaged the other. Gabriella moaned in pleasure. Troy, then, took the other breast in his mouth and repeated his actions.

Once again, Troy kissed Gabriella's lips and he pulled off the remaining of Gabriella's clothes. His hand slid down to her opening. He rubbed it gently as Gabriella moaned. Troy's erection throbbed when Gabriella moaned. Troy moved Gabriella's legs wide apart and stuck his tongue inside her. He moved his tongue in and out of her as Gabriella moved her hips. As Troy's tongue's moves got faster, Gabriella's hips moved faster as well. Just as Gabriella was about to cum, Troy pulled out his tongue and licked his lips. Gabriella was trying to catch her breath.

"I hate you," she panted.

"I love you, too," Troy smiled.

He bent down to kiss her, but, Gabriella did not give him a chance. Instead, she flipped him over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Then, she pulled off his boxers – Troy moaned when his erection was set free – and she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"I knew you were big, Troy," Gabriella said, still staring at his penis. "But, I never knew you were this big."

Troy grinned proudly. Gabriella started massaging his thighs. Her hands moved closer and closer to Troy's penis, but, she did not take it.

"Take it, baby," Troy moaned. "Please, take it!"

Troy gasped as Gabriella licked the tip of his penis teasingly. Then, Gabriella pulled him to the edge of the bed and made him sit there. After that, she sat on the floor in between his legs and looked at him.

"I want you to look at me all the time, okay?" Gabriella said and Troy nodded. "Good."

Then, Gabriella took him in giving him a blow job. Troy moaned in pleasure. Seeing his girlfriend sucking his penis was like the most amazing thing in the world, but, it took everything inside him to stop himself from rolling his head backwards. He managed to keep eye contact with Gabriella until he came into her mouth. He fell back on to the bed panting after the heavy orgasm, while Gabriella swallowed his cum as if it was the gifts from the gods.

"Hmm," Gabriella grinned. "You taste so good, baby."

Troy grinned and pulled Gabriella on top of him, kissing her, gently. He flipped her over so that he was on top of her. He looked at her brown eyes and then, wrapped a condom around his penis. Then, he took his penis in his hands and slowly slid it inside Gabriella. At first, she winced in pain, and held her breath. Then, let it out and relaxed. Troy began to thrust in and out of her. He did it slowly because he did not want it to be painful for her.

"Faster, Troy," Gabriella moaned.

Troy thrust in and out of her faster. Gabriella moaned loudly and Troy figured that he was probably hitting her G-spot. Gabriella had closed her eyes.

Finally, he stopped thrusting into her. He picked Gabriella up and sat down at the edge of the bed with Gabriella on his lap. His penis was still inside her. He grabbed hold of the soft flesh on her butt and with every thrust he took, he lifted her up. Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him even deeper inside. Troy laid her back down on the bed. He did not make any movements and Gabriella groaned. She moved her hips trying to get some movement from the penis inside her, but, she was unsuccessful.

"Troy, move," she said. "I'm losing the feeling, Troy. Please."

Troy chuckled and moved slowly making Gabriella groan. There were tears of frustration in her eyes.

"Faster, Troy, please," she whispered.

"Okay, baby," Troy smiled and kissed her.

Then, he began to thrust in and out of her faster than he had ever done. Gabriella met him with every thrust. His penis banged at the back of her butt with every thrust and Gabriella's walls were tightening every minute. 

"I'm going to cum, Troy," Gabriella screamed as she neared her climax.

"Me, too," Troy grunted.

Gabriella exploded around Troy's penis as Troy emptied his seed into her. She shuddered after the strong orgasm, as Troy fell softly against her. They were both breathing heavily. Finally, Troy pulled out his penis from inside Gabriella and removed the condom. Then, he covered their naked bodies with a sheet. Gabriella moved her head and rested it on Troy's bare chest, listening to his heart beating.

"We were supposed to study," Gabriella whispered. 

"We can do that some other time," Troy smiled.

"Works for me," she said.

"I love you, Gabi," Troy said, stroking Gabriella's hair.

"I love you, too, Troy," she replied, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N So, how was it? Let me know! And review! **


End file.
